Sonic Underground and the red flash
by BSmusicprincess
Summary: The triplets expected the blow to come after that repulsive nut-job of a scientist finished his evil chuckle, but were greeted with the sound of grinding meal and flash of red. It was so fast it remind Sonia of the times she watched sonic race. this is my first fic and i hope you like it :]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so i bet it is rubbish but plz leave comments and i am really sorry about spelling and grammer next chapter will be up soon**

**love you all**

**bsmusicprincess**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

sonic panted hard as he smashed another one of robotnik's robots to rubble. He tuck the opertuneity to look at his two siblings.

Sonia was struggling, her hair was a knotted mess as sweat poured down her brow. Her key board couldn't keep up with the huge amount of robots that swarmed her. Sonic was getting concerned when the hedgehog could not find his insane emerald brother, just when he was about to worry a familiar voice call him from his left. He turned shapely to see his brother panting, his red sleeveless jacket ripped and some smell cuts bleed on his body. 'botnik is upped his game finally things are getting interesting'. A cheeky grin played on his lips. sonic knew that they were dangerously out numbed.

He glanced over at their trusty old van which they had used to escape situations like this many times before and cursed under his breath, there was no way they could make it to the van this out numbed. Sonic new that it could not be just the fact that they were hugely out numbed that they were losing, no it had to be something else.

As another bot tried to strike the rule blue hedgehog and avert ,it came to him. These were not just normal swat bots, oh no these were different and a lot stronger and faster and to be truthful they were deadly, much more deadly..!

He knew they couldn't keep this up much longer. He had to find their weakness! Their music didn't do anything to them. The bots now knew how to fight as in real fighting not just shooting randomly, they could kick punch and some he only just realised had blades. They look much like the old swat bots but they were slime less bulky more quick, Nimble and intelligent. Also they seemed to know were the bots were and never ended up hitting each over like before. There was something else he didn't see before but now he did, they were glowing very faintly. If he wasn't looking he for something different he would have notice but now he did he the new just what could make that tiny emerald-green glow. A chaos emerald!

Robotnik smiled menacingly, finally after all this time those meddling hedgehogs will get what they deserve. He sent his own little robot to see the show himself and so he can boasts to the brats before he destroys them for good, yes thing were going well this time.

the three royal hedgehogs were surrounded they couldn't fight any more and they new that it would do no good anyway. For the first time and probably the last they have lost.

Sonia looked the worst, she had bruised most of her body and her once beautiful clothing now hung like rags filled with blood from her cuts what also litter her body. She had a spread ankle ,which mead her a sitting duck if it was not for her brothers protecting her. The two boy did look better but not by much. They were dripping in sweat and blood and manic had a bad felling that sonic spread his wrist but couldn't be sure because they didn't want to show weakness now.

A smell round ball with a screen and satellite sticking out of the top flouted in front of the army of chaos powered bots. The screen flicked on and robotnik's appeared stroking his greasy ginger moustache smirking. 'any last words hedgehogs?' he yelled in his huge booming voice.

The three hedgehogs glared defiantly at the old men and at the same time and wished for a way out of this, someone to save them. They all joined hands. If they were doing down they were going how it started. **Together.**

Robotnik's smile widened as he spoke 'well in that case goodbye _hedgehogs_' he spoke the word mockingly as a chuckle escaped his lips but was stopped shored by a flash of red. His eyes widening '_NO IT COULD NOT BE HIM I KILLED HIM NO IT CANT BE'! _His thoughts screamed as he stared t the hooded figure. The red flash!

The triplets expected the blow to come after that repulsive nut-job of a scientist finished his evil chuckle, but were greeted with the sound of grinding meal and flash of red. It was so fast it remind Sonia of the times she watched sonic race.

As they looked around the army around them became just scraps of meal. With half the bots defeated a tell figure in a dark grey almost black clocked stopped in a defensive crouch on front of them.

'You will not touch them robotnik' the voice was quite but filled with anger and highly dangerous. The three hedgehogs held on to their curiosity and thanked the gods that whoever this was on their side because there would not dare disobey that voice.

They sew robotnik's jaw drop and he slowly tilted his head so he was still ready for anything but so he could see the young hedgehogs.

Dark crimson eyes looked on to the hedgehogs and his voice come out soft but still dangerous and filled with killing intent but not directed at the three hedgehogs.'are you aright?' was all the crimson eyed figure asked but the three were in so much shock they forgot how to answer. It was Sonia who managed to get out the words 'y...yes..i..we...we are ' she stuttered'. The dark eye lingered on her foot and then turned away from them 'good' is all he replied.

He pulled his hood down and the three triplets gasped...


	2. Chapter 2

In reply to **ReginaDC21** thank you for commenting and I am rely sorry about the error I suck at English. I will try to update a lot but as you can tell I can't even spell my name right so it take be a long time to get it to a readable level. i cant tell you his role he will play but I can say you wont be disported. I might be filled with plot hole but I think you will like it. Thank you for commenting and I'm sorry I don't no how to rely so I decided to do it in the chapter.

Lot of love to you all

**BSmusicprincess**

* * *

_sorry about spelling I know I rely suck._

**Chapter 1**

He pulled his hood down and the three triplets gasped..

The stranger had midnight black fur covering him. His muzzle is a dark cream, but the thing that made him stand from the darkness was the bright crimson strips that cover his upturned quills. The next thing that stud out was those eyes. Those dark crimson eye that promised pain and suffering to those who dare cross him. His exasperation was one of determination but his eye were the most fearful thing about him. His mouth which was tilted down in a trown now turned up in the corner into a devilish smirk which dared anyone to break the silence and bring on his wrath.

His quills looked slightly ruffled and there was derby in them, his face had some dark stains of dried mood and a few leave were also loge in his fur so it was not hard to tell he had been in a few battles recently but despite this he still looked threatening and neat.

But it was none of these things that left the triplets eyes wide and moth open. The thing that did that was the look of determination that crossed his face that looked unbelievably like sonic when he pull the face.

The triplets could her sleet and dingo talk from were they stud close the robotic army. 'sleet …..sleet do you think he remembers what we did...do you think he mad.. do..do you think he's doing to kill us. SLEET I DONT WHANT TO DIE!' dingo sobbed into sleets cape tears streaming down his face. Sleet pushed him off but replied ' yes we will remember and he will be mad and will come after us but we can't out run him, that's why he is called the red flash or the crimson bullet. Your dead before your body hits the floor. You cant out run him'.with out another word they both silently stated to sneaking to the exit.

The older hedgehog seemed to noise the and flash of gold lighting erupted from his hand and hit the was just above sleet and dingo. They both froze and dingo yelled at sleet ' yes he remember but he missed us' his voice was shaky and sleet retorted with a simeler voice ' yes he does but I don't think he missed dingo. He never misses'.

The dark hedgehog trued his head towards than and said in dark flat tone 'you two are not going anywhere I remember very well but I will deal with you later' he turned back the robotnik and added with a smile 'and by the way I never miss!'

sleet and dingo didn't dare move an inch and dingo started to cry again.

Sonic was finale able to control his expression and asked in a defensive tone 'who are you?' then manic snapped out of it and asked ' yea who are you and why would a dude like you help us?'.

The red flash smiled at this and moved his head to view them again. 'I have many name but you three can call me shadow. Shadow the hedgehog'. With than the triplets were silent for a moment before Sonia spoke softly 'why are you helping us shadow?'

he turned to face robotnik again but spoke quietly 'I will answer you're questions letter but right now have to deal with something'.

At this the hedgehog were silent and watched their savour.

Robotnik appeared to pull himself together and finely spoke.'sh..shadow...' he was cut off by shadow ' they can call me shadow but you can't robotnik!' his voice will low and filled with anger. It tuck robotnik a few seconds to recover and reply ' I think you're buffing shadow. I don't think you're as strong as you used to be. I think you're a lier. I think the crimson bullet has run out of ammunition you don't scare me any more hedgehog!' his voice was mocking but a bit shaky.

At this shadow only smiled and stated ' you will regret that robotnik and I swear to god I will make you pay for hurting them' at this he pointed to the three hedgehogs but continued speaking in white-hot rage 'you have declared war robotnik and just like before I will crush you!' at think he removed his cloak fully.

The triplets were more than confused but were too scared to speak at the confident that was going to pass. They all noised the gold rings on his wrists and ankles glowed as he removed them. 'this is war and we will win it just like before' was all he said.

Robotnik smiled uneasy and than made the signal for attack to his robots.

The swarm of robots descend but shadow jumped in the air and yelled ' chaos spear and a flash of yellow appeared in his hand and he destroyed most of the bot what tried to grab the triplets. And than all you could see was a flash of red as all the foe's around them fall. Sleet and dingo used the destruction to escape.

Only a handful of the bots were left. The young hedgehogs could see the older one was tired and weren't surprised because his speed beat sonic's, much to his anger. But he tried not to show it and robotnik was none the wiser.

What happened next was unexpected, as shadow smashed the reaming bots to scrap metal, one was not fully destroyed and as shadow had his back to it concentrated all the remaining energy on it target and shot.

The younger hedgehogs didn't have time to warn him and the laser contacted with the left side of shadow's body knocking his flat. He quickly recovered destroyed the bots and replaced the rings back on his hands and feet. He still stud defensively in front of the young hedgehogs.

At first sonic wasn't shore because shadow hid it well but now that he was close he could tell that shot shadow had taken coursed heavy damage and bleeding but noticed that shadow hid it from robotnik well and did not show he was in pain.

Robotnik was furious that he was so close but failed. He knew beyond all dought now he was very wrong to underestimate shadow. He was still the crimson bullet, the red flash. No he had to retread and rethink this.

The little robot with robotnik on screen to retread but before leaving completely spoke once more.'the war is not won yet red flash not even close'. And before anyone could reply he was gone.

Shadow was in agony. His left side was bleeding heavily and he was struggled to keep fighting with his blued vision. Once he destroyed the doctors creations he stud protectively in front of the triplets trying to fight the black spots that coved his sight he was glad that robotnik did not see that he was injured he knew that he had to bluff his way though this so he could retreat. He was relived that robotnik left quickly once he spoke because shadow couldn't make out the words said to reply.

As soon as he knew they were safe he faced the triplets and spoke again trying to keep his voice even 'are you all right?' one he a nod from Sonia and she spoke but shadow could but hear her. His eyes became long tunnels before he knew he had protected them and fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**ReginaDC21 **thank you for putting up with my bad English and for you support. A cookie for you XD.

To all readers I hope you forgive me for my English and for my lack of experience when it come to writing, I might make a short one shot to bust my convinced soon but I will wait so I don't spoil the plot for this story. Thank you for your support and please favourite follow and don't feel shy to review.

As always love to you all

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps **you all rock for putting up with me I know I suck :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

sonic watched as the ebony and crimson hedgehog who saved his and his siblings lives fell to the floor unconscious. Sonic saw a smell crimson puddle slowly pool from his left side. forgetting his own injures and his throbbing wrist he ran up to shadow to asses the damage.

He winced at the sight. Blood was flowing at an alarming rate. The wound looked red and agitated so there was probably an infarction and if there wasn't there will be soon.

Now up close he got a better look at the hedgehog he he could see some light scaring which seamed invisible in his fur. The scar a large one covering his chest just were his heart was. His could only imagine what could create such a large scar and live thought it. This _red flash _must have a lot of powerful foes. the scar was heard to see but he could tell that it was a deadly wound at one punt. He gaze drifted up to his chased were a pillow of white fluff lay. Now that there was unconscious and the freighting snarly was gone he looked a lot less freighting. Sonic eyes drifted to something shiny around his neck. It was some sort of amulet looking simmer to theirs but is was darker and it did not look like any instrument. It was some type of spiral symbol which seamed to resanble his quills. In the middle of the spiral it had an odd emerald gem. It was small and almost invisible but it was there. Sonic's hand reached out to touch the pendant when he heard the figure groaned, as if sensing his thoughts.

'Sonic we need to help him' Sonia yelled sounding worried. 'yeah bro we saved are buts we owe him' manic added.

Sonic nodded 'manic lets get him to the van and get out of here before botnik comes back. Sonic looked back to shadow. 'I don't think he can fight than of this time for us'.

Sonic struggled because of his wrist but managed to grab both shadows arms and manic grab shadows lags, Sonia couldn't help carry the injured hedgehog because or her foot, so she limped over and garbed shadows grey cloak which was almost left behind but she felt that shadow wouldn't be happy if she forgot it.

the first thing shadow noticed was pain. The sources of which was his left side. Then he noticed he was not on the hard forest ground as per-usual. He was on something warm and soft, but most importantly unfamiliar. He tried to keep his breathing even as he realised there were overs near so tried to look still sleeping to find put were he was.

'do you think he will be ok sonic' a soft and strikingly familiar voice whisper. 'hop so, he did all we could but if the wound is infected its up to him' a more louder voice replied. 'Well I hope the dude wakes soon im dying for answers' another voice add sounding impatient.

The events of the day finale came back the dark hero and he remembered who the voices belonged two. Sonic. Manic. Sonia. Those name in graved in his mind. He would give his life in a heart beat for any one of them. Even if they never knew him, Never knew what he would do for them. Then robotnik tried to hurt them. The anger and rage he felt clouded his judgement and lead to him getting hurt. He was kicking him self for being so unobservant. So blind. But he still did not regret it in anyway, no not at all. He would do again in a heart beat.

He realised he must have passed out and the young ones must be caring for him. He felt angry at himself. So angry. It was not supposed to be like this. He should be taking care of _them_, protecting _them_, but no. He missed that. He missed caring for them. Helping them grow and he could never make up for that, but now he could at least try. Try and protect them, care for them. But no they are tacking care of _him._ He failed them. He would make up for his absence of their life somehow, for not being there when they needed him. He could never ask for forgiveness, never aspect to be forgiven by them but he would _try_ all the same. And if they reject him, well he will deal with the pain and will _always_ be there. Even if they don't know it. Even if they don't wont it he _will_ be there. **Always**. With out a dough. As their father, like it or not.

I know its late and very short but I thought it best to like it here coz im a bitch who like cliff hangers. _Even if I suck on them._ But don't hate me to much I will update real soon promise.

Love yeah all XD

**Bsmusicprincess**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**ReginaDC21 **don't worry about not commenting, I've been rely busy lately so this is a bit later than I was hoping to writ. Don't worry too much about the back story of shadows absence. It will make sance soon I hope but not sure how long it will be till I put that part in. Thanks for you support.

To all readers thanks for your support and if anyone is interested there is a oneshot I writ about shadow and Aleena. Probably won't make sence with this story but hey if you are curious than plz check it out. I didn't know how to start this chap off at first so that also slowed me down as well as school. I thought that because of me being a bitch and leaving the cliffhanger it would be best to start from the kids POV. well back to the story and always please favourite follow and don't feel shy to review.

And never forget I love you all

**Bsmusicprincess**

**ps** English and grammar suck as always so yh :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_He would make up for his absence of their life somehow, for not being there when they needed him. He could never ask for forgiveness, never aspect to be forgiven by them but he would try all the same. And if they reject him, well he will deal with the pain and will always be there. Even if they don't know it. Even if they don't wont it he will be there. Always. With out a dough. As their father, like it or not._

**chapter 4**

it had been for hour's since they brought the mysterious hedgehog back to there hideout and treated his wounds. Sonic had a bad feeling that the hedgehogs wounds were infected and because of there lack of supply's from botniks attracts, could be a serious problem.

Despite knowing better sonic fond himself worried about the hedgehog and didn't what him to die because of them. Sonic knew that at these times he should not trust anyone. Including the stranger. They have been betrayed many times before and knew that if they wanted to survive they needed to be suspicious of everyone. But sonic fond himself trusting the dark one, despite not even having a proper conversation with him.

If the dark one wanted them dead than he could of let rebotink do the job. Not only that but the way he spoke about them was so... _Protective_. A bit like how he spoke about his siblings. '_you will not touch them robotnik'. _The words the dark one said replayed in his mind. not only did defend them but even after tried to see if they were safe. Even when he was hurt.

sonic was confused. He trusted this stranger thought he didn't think it was just his actions that cased this, and now if the hedgehog did die of infection he would blame himself. The stranger chose to save them. But one thing sonic was sure about was as soon as shadow was conscious he would have questions to answer.

Sonic glanced over at Sonia who was worried out her mind about the black and crimson hedgehog. Shadow. Sonia was _supposed_ to be taking it easy because of her ankle but she didn't listen. She sat next to the dark one once he woke by ended up falling asleep 5 minuets ago.

Manic was pacing impatiently. Sonic could understand where he was coming from, they all wanted answers.

All attention in the room shifted back to the black hedgehog as his breath became uneven. This woke Sonia. The room was silent as they waited to see if the dark one was awake but after a few seconds his breathing was even again and he was still apart from his chest rising and falling.

Figuring it must have been a false alarm Sonia spoke softly.' do you think he will be ok sonic?' her voice was filled with worry as sonic met her gaze. He pursed not knowing if he should lie or be honest. With a sigh he knew she would tell he lied so he spoke honestly to her 'hop so, we did all we could but if the wound is infected its up to him'. It was true there was nothing more they could do over then what they were doing covalently, but fighting off the infection would be up to the dark one. as it was he didn't look in good shape and the would still hadn't stop bleeding, thought sonic was no doctor he knew that was not a good sign.

Manic sighed and added 'Well I hope the dude wakes soon I'm dyeing for answers' his voice was lases with inpatients but also held worry about the dark hedgehog and they knew he was only trying to lighten the mood.

'sonic' Sonia whispered her voice low but filled with worry. Sonic turned to face his sister and saw her staring at the dark hedgehog who was fighting to open his eyes to revival dark crimson orbs. Sonic said the first thing that came to mind.'how you feeling?'.

It was a stupid question and was greeted by pained moan followed by 'I've been better.' his voice was dry and hard to hear. ' yo dude since your up now you said you would answer are questions later. Its later now so..' he was cut off by Sonia 'manic stop being so inconsiderate. Cant you see he's been thought a lot and the minute he wake up and could still be in danger because of his wound you try and bombard him with questions?' she was yelling furiously at the green pick pocket now.

Sonic rolled his eyes at his two bickering siblings. Sonia seamed to remember they had company and blushed embraced 'sorry' she mumbled. To there surprise shadow only chuckled, which was a strange sound coming from the usually serious hedgehog. Truthfully shadow could not remember chuckling since robotnik returned. 'it's quite all right young ones ,so what is it you need to ask?' he directed the question at manic. Sonic felt strange at being called young but preferred it from being called a child so ignored it.

Sonic spoke before manic had the chance, curiosity getting the best of him. 'why did they call you those names?' shadow only smiled more. 'like I said before I have many name's. None of with I picked but the one the people I trust call me shadow as that is the first name I was given. Overs I do not trust or who do not trust me call me over names. My speed earns me many names also as I Imagen yours does young one.' Sonic nodded in understanding. He earned the name blue bluer but it's commonly used and . Shadow contused ' I have over skills that also call me many over names. not all of them are positive. The echidna call me the leader, the pariah and ever there messier due to their professes and still own me a fever, but that another story for latter. So yes I am none all around mobeus as many different names but very few know me as shadow and those who do you can trust.'shadow smiled at them all 'you all can call me shadow'.

Sonic was confused. He knew knuckles the echidna and knew how they served the masters emerald. He knew how loyal he was and knew that if they owe shadow something he must have helped them with something big. The name the echidna also gave him, were so different to each over. Sonic knew of some different tribes of echidna so that would explain why there were so many names but these were so different to each over. The leader could mean many different things but most of them would be possessive, and messier like a god? The echidna thought he that powerful? And them the pariah. That's completely different to the over two and defiantly negative. How are they concreted? Sonic was confused and was deficiently going to talk with knuckles soon.

'how do you no knuckles' Sonia asked confused. Shadows smiley twisted into a smirk 'that's a good question. Next'. Manic responded confused 'you didn't answer it.' shadow looked at him as if he just asked if the sky was blue ' I know' manic now looked angry ' you said you would answer all are questions' shadows voice still didn't change ' yes I said that I would answer all you questions later.' Sonia spoke this time 'so answer them' she was running out of peasants. Shadow didn't seam to notice or care about the irritation in her voice ' I never said I would answer them all at once, I will tell you...but l_ater_.'

Sonia's yelling could be heard 20 meters away!


End file.
